Although vehicles can be designed to provide consistent performance from one vehicle to another, there can be wide variation in driver performance from one driver to another. For example, certain driver habits can affect fuel economy performance of a vehicle. Under some conditions, driver habits can have a greater affect on fuel economy performance than various technical engine or transmission improvements.
Thus, in one example, a method of driver training to improve fuel economy performance of a vehicle may be provided. The method comprising: receiving selected vehicle and driver operating data indicative of driving conditions and operator inputs captured during previous vehicle operation; processing said received selected vehicle and driver operating data; and generating driving recommendations to improve fuel economy performance based on said processed vehicle and driver operating data.
Thus, a driver can obtain tailored driving recommendations, for example, aimed specifically at particular driving behavior that can be modified, eliminated, or added to improve fuel economy. Further, these driving recommendations may also be tailored to the particular driving conditions experienced by the driver.
In one particular example, respective window position data may be captured and processed in view of vehicle speed, and a recommendation may be generated, which include rolling up windows when the vehicle travels beyond a predetermined speed in order to improve fuel economy performance of a vehicle. Furthermore, in another example, a personalized driver history may be generated that provides updated fuel economy performance information based on a driver's actual driving performance. The driver history may be used to track fuel economy performance improvement based on learned driving habits. In this way, driver training may be provided to improve fuel economy performance of a vehicle.